Abhijeet ka Inteqam
by HS-Duo
Summary: True Friends Always stay together and never say goodbye.. An OS on Abhijeet ka Inteqam.. Tried to write something new ;)


**_Yeah yeah_**

 ** _You people already read OS on this epi_**

 ** _but it was a request of one of my_**

 ** _lovely reviewer_**

 ** _Nikita Chaturvedi.._**

 ** _so Dear bacha do tell Me after reading this_**

 ** _either you liked it or not.._**

 ** _First time tried to write Set After :)_**

 ** _have a happy reading_**

 ** _ooOoo_**

 _He opened his Eyes and found himself in most irritating place having white surroundings .._ _He remembered that After solving the case Duo dropped siya to her house on Abhijeet insist.. But after that He felt a sharp pain in his bullet wound.. Daya Hurridely took him to hospital where Dr Aakash attend him and decleared that due to all e_ _xertion His Stitches got slightly opened and they have to do all the process again.._

 _during the process Abhijeet was feeling unbearable pain so Aakash gave him mild sedative.._

 _After that He was enjoying His sleep till now._

 _He came back from his past ride and took a big sigh then turned his gaze towards his right side found his buddy there who was standing beside the window and looking outside from windowpane .. but seems lost in his own trance of world.. He inhaled deeply and tried to sat by himself but an ahh comes out from his mouth due to sudden movement which caught his buddy's attention too who instantly came forward and helped him to sat properly while added softly: Ary uth gae thy to Mujhy Awaaz de dety na.._

 _He (teasingly): Sahab Apne sapno ki duniya me khoe hoe thy (with stressed) disturb krne ka man hi nahi kiya.._

 _Daya (with making face): Taana marne ka koi mouqa na chorna Tum acha.. (Telling) or Me koi sapno ki duniya me nahi khoya tha.. Tumhary uthny ka hi wait kr raha tha.._

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): kiya karu ab jis chiz me speciality hy use (winking at him) istimal bhi to karna chahiye na.. (Daya jerked his head in disappointment .. while Abhijeet said in little irretating tone) yr ab kb jaen gen yahan se??_

 _Daya replied: Doctor Aakash ne kaha tha jb Tumhe hosh ae ga to wo ek br Tumhe check karen gen or phir Release kr den gen (Added) lekin filhal wo round pr hen .. khud hi aaen gen thori der me .._

 _Abhijeet nodded understandably.. Daya asked after a moment: Tum kuch khao ge??_

 _Abhijeet (shook his head in no): nahi ab to ghar ja kr hi khaon ga.._ _Daya insist: acha to paani pee lo.._

 _Abhijeet accepted his offer and took water.. After that they chat on random topics .. soon Aakash to joined them and checked Abhijeet.. and after some strict instruction of bed rest and taking care of health He discharged Abhijeet.._

 _ooOOoo_

 _D_ _aya stopped the car infront of DUO house Abhijeet stepped out from the vehicle and looked at their house_ _and inhaled a fresh air while enjoying the feeling of coming back to their house after almost a month and more.._

 _Daya to came at his side and asked: kiya hoa boss yahan kiyun khary ho?? andr nahi chalo gy?_

 _Abhijeet (pinching tone): Sahab ko lagta hy k Me band darwazy se guzr sakta hun to bhae Mujh me esa koi talent nahi.._

 _Daya after realizing his mistake said: Ups sorry (moving ahead) wo Me abhi kholta hun ._

 _He took out the keys from His pocket and opened the door.. Abhijeet was about to step forward He stopped him with: Ek ek minute please.._

 _Abhijeet looked at him in Confusion but He went inside without saying anything._

 _Abhijeet thought: Ain ab ye kahan gaya.?? (jerking His head) isk demagh me kb konsa plan aajae koi kuch nahi keh sakta.._

 _Soon Daya returned with a thali in his hands having lemo ,mirch and Burning Diya inside.. Abhijeet looked at him in shock and asked: ye kiya hy??_

 _Daya (in sweet smile): Boss wo Tum na itne time bad ghar ae ho to Tumhari aarti utaar kar raha hun.._

 _Abhijeet (telling): Lekin ye to lemo or mirch hen.._

 _Daya (innocently): Ary to sath me nazar bhi utar jae gi na..._

 _and in reply He heared a loud laugh coming in His way .._ _Abhijeet (laughing): kiya Daya Tu bhii.._

 _Daya (making face): Ab hogaya ho Tumhara to kr lun Me??_

 _Abhijeet presenting himself with: Haan zaror zaror.._

 _After that Daya did His Aarti as much as He know and also put off His nazar as per His idea.. He then warmly welcomed Abhijeet inside the house..who stepped in while feeling the sooth of returning home after a long Time.._

 _ooOoo_

 _Abhijeet after taking a warm shower resting on bed while Daya was busy in kitchen making something for both of them.._

 _Abhijeet's cell start ringing. He picked up the call in smile after glancing at the caller i'd who asked him about his health and soon the call got cut after strictly ordering him for two weeks leave by Acp sir.. which were unwillingly accepted by Abhijeet.._

 _After few more minutes spending in His room He came outside and found Daya in kitchen still busy in cooking.. so He said irretatingly: kiya yar Daya kitni der .. Me bore ho raha hun.._

 _Daya (from inside): hamare ghar me Tv nam ki machine mojood hy.. (telling) khana bana raha hun Me time to lage ga hi.._

 _Abhijeet (burningly): Dhanewad sahab ka.. Mujhy to pata hi nahi tha khana banane me time lagta hy (taunting way) Mujy laga tha Sahab bethy Dandiyan khel rahe hen.._

 _and in returned He heared a disappointed tone:ary abhi kahan_ _Navratri me to abhi bohot time he.._

 _Abhijeet in frustr_ _ation sat on couch and turned on the TV but found nothing intresting there so turned it off but doing all this His eyes caught something intresting.. He with twinkling eyes grabbed that thing and silently went inside his room.._

 _He sat on his bed with that thing and thought: Daya to dairy nahi likhta phir ye isne kb likhi (Guessing) Shyed un dino me likhi ho jb Me hospital me tha.._

 _He then opened Daya's dairy and start to read ..He was deeply engrossed in reading, Daya came there and snatched that dairy from his hands and said angrily: Tumhe kisi ne sikhaya nahi hy k kisi ki personal chizon ko bina puchy nahi haath laagaty .._

 _Abhijeet shrugged his hands: kisi ne sikhaya bhi hoga to Mujhy konsa kuch yad hy.. (winking him) you know na memory loss .._

 _Daya (in displeased tone): Bs hr bat ka jawab hy Tumhary pas hunh.._

 _Abhijeet (in proud tone): Sharp shine .._

 _Daya: Acha acha bs bs.. (asking) Meri Dairy kiyun prh rahy thy Tum.._

 _Abhijeet (simply): kiyun ke Me bore ho raha tha.._

 _Daya reluctantly: to puch bhi to sakty thy.._

 _Abhijeet raised his eye-brows: Naraz to ese ho rahe ho jese Tum ne is me khazany ka naqsha chupa kr rakha hy.. Qoutes hi to likhyn hen.._

 _Daya too sat on bed and said in lost tone: Khazane ka naqsha ho bhi to Tumse share kr dun.. lekin ye un dino ki karvi yaaden hen jinhy Me Apne or Tumhary Aj ka hissa nahi banana chahta.._

 _Abhijeet (asked confusingly): Pr Tum ne is me esa kuch painfull likha nahi hy.. (in appreciate tone) infact Mujhy Tumhara Qoutes collection bohot acha laga.._

 _Daya replied: Ary kiyun nahi he.. (telling while opening the dairy) ye dekho ye first qoute **The worst pain in the world goes beyond the physical. Even further beyond any other emotional pain one can feel. It is the feeling of lossing a Best friend** . ye Mene us din ko yad krty likha tha jb Tum hame wahan road pr mile the (Looking at Him) Tum nahi jaanty Abhi us waqt hamari kiya halat thi.. Me Tumhe kb se pukary ja raha tha pr Tum Tum jawab hi nahi de rahy thy (in shaky voice) Acp Acp sahab ne Tumhe order diya.. or Tum (little angrily) pura mood banae hoe thy suwarg yatra ka.._

 _Abhijeet in sad smile: Wese marna to Me bhi nahi chahta tha Tum sb se bina mile.. (in fresh tone) or dekho yatra ka plan cancel kr diya.._

 _Daya too smiled on this and turned the page and said: **We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinitehope** or ye tb likha tha jb Tum ne saans li thi .. Maano Hm sb ki toot'ti himmat ko ek nayi roshni mili.. Or is umeed k sath k Tum theek ho Hm Tumhe hospit le gae.._

 _Abhijeet said lovingly: Ye sb Tum logo ki hi duaen or pyaar tha Daya jo Me mout k mu se bahar aaya.._

 _Daya: Ese kese nahi aaty.. (in teasing tone) bhala Senior Inspector Abhijeet bhi koi case adhoora chor kr ja sakty hyn (eyeing him) Shan me gustakhi nahi hojati.._

 _Abhijeet after hearing this punched him on his arm and said: Aagy ki kahani sunao.._

 _Daya relinquish: Acha acha (turning the next page added) **Patience is not simply the ability towait- it's how we behave while we'rewaiting** ye jb Hm OT k bahar Doctors ka wait kr rahy the.. hr guzarta lamha dar me mazeed izafa krte ja raha tha or doctors thy k bahar nahi aa rahy thy.. (with down head) or jb wo bahar ae to unho ne jo news sunai.._

 _Abhijeet put his hand on Daya's shoulder to calm his emotions.. while Daya said after composing his emotions: **Tears come from the heart and not from the brain** ye usi lamhy ko yad kr k likha tha (looking at him) Tum kehty ho na Me dil se sochta hun Ye Qoute likhty hoe Mujhy bhi ye realize hoa.._

 _Abhijeet said to chill the environment: der ae drust ae.._

 _A sweet curved appeared on Daya's lips who continued: or jb Tum sara sara din Bed pr lety hoty thy tb Me Tumhe bohot miss krta tha or unhi dino Mene dairy likhna start ki.. or ye Qoute bhi add kiya.. **In French, you don't really say "Imissyou", you say "Tu me manques" which means "You aremissingfrom me...** (Added) or Tumhe pata hy (Abhijeet looked at Him) Me beauro me Hamara Album le kr bhi gaya tha... or wahan jb bhi mouqa milta dekhta rehta.. or phir ye Qoute likha.._

 _ **I keep myself busy with the things I do but every time I pause, I still think of you.** (added) Tumhe pata hy ABHI ek br Acp sir ne dekh liya tha.. tb unho ne Mujhy bohot courage kiya (lovingly) unho me Mujhy bht support kiya boss.. Achy se khayal rakhty thy (with chuckled) jasoos lagvae hoe thy Mere pichy.. thora bhi beach pr late hota to foran call aajati.._

 _Abhijeet too laugh on this and lovingly secured his Pal in His soothing shell who too hugged him with his full strength where Daya continued: Lekin Mene Tumhe phir bhi bohot miss kiya .. bohot.._

 _Abhijeet said softly: Me samjh sakta hun Daya wo din kitny bhaari rahy hongy Tujh pr or shyed baqi sb pr bhi (happily) lekin ab to sb thik hy na .._

 _Daya nodded in hug and stayed there for few more moment to enjoy the warmt of His love one.. who is his life, His purpose of Life ,his Everything.. After few minutes both got departed and Daya added happily: or ye last qoute jb hame pata chala k Tumhe hosh aagaya hy **Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the presentmoment**... **and the best way to pay for a lovelymoment is to enjoy it...**_

 _Abhijeet took that dairy from Daya's hand and pick up pen from his Bedside Table drawer and added the Last Qoute in dairy **True Relationship never dies** and after spreading his hand over Qoute He looked at Daya .. who pass a loving smile to Him and Closed the Dairy.._

 _After that they both did their Dinner in light chit chat and went to sleep in their rooms.. for make their selves ready for next day.._

 ** _F. FEW_**

 ** _R. RELATIO_** ** _N_**

 ** _I. IN_**

 ** _E. EARTH_**

 ** _N. NEVER_**

 ** _D. DIES_**

 ** _End :)_**

 ** _i really don't know_**

 ** _did this OS fulfil your request or not_**

 ** _but i tried to write on Pure Duo._**

 ** _yeah one thing if you people were expecting somekinda emotional stuff so really sorry guyz_**

 ** _i just can't write full emotional OS..._**

 ** _By the way how's the new_**

 ** _way of expressing emotions??_**

 ** _how many of you liked it??_**

 ** _Will Meet soon_**

 ** _as the update of any story get complete :)_**

 ** _Till then take care nd stay Happy :)_**


End file.
